Farkle's Hypothesis
by LittleMissPerfect2
Summary: "It was beyond awkward to everyone around – not even Mr. Matthews knew what to do with them – but neither blonde seem to realize it. They were too deep in their own world." Farkle witnesses Lucaya's eye sex during Girl Meets Creativity. ONE-SHOT
**Heey everyone! I'm back with yet another Lucaya story! This has like no plot whatsover, it's just a short one shot I wrote out of boredom but I hope you like it anyway :)**

 **(If you are reading Help's on the Way, I'll post the last chapter on a few days - I'm waiting for my beta to check it first.)**

 **Words: 1226**

* * *

 **Farkle's Hypothesis**

Farkle Minkus may be young and he may struggle to fully understand human emotion but what was going on in front of him – better yet, to his side – was unmissable. Two of his four best friends having eye sex. No, no sex; it didn't involve any touching. It was just stares.

Lucas and Maya just gazed at each other, so intensely Farkle felt as he was interrupting a private moment just by being in the same room as them. It was beyond awkward to everyone around – not even Mr. Matthews knew what to do with them – but neither blonde seem to realize it. They were too deep in their own world. Having their own eye sex.

He had heard that term for the first time while watching a movie. The Core Four had been at the cinema – they hadn't known Zay then – watching some romantic comedy Riley had dragged them to. Sitting in front of them were two high school girls, chatting more than they watched. And as Farkle already knew every tiny thing that was going to happen – the father dies, the girl marries the best friend –, he couldn't help but overhear what they were saying.

"I wish someone would look at me like Mike looks at her," one said with a sigh.

"Yeah, they're totally having eye sex right now," the other one answered.

 _Eye sex_. Farkle looked at the screen and saw that, in fact, the two main characters were looking at each other passionately, their faces inches apart and their breathings heavy. _Interesting…_ And as the good scientist he was, Farkle made his personal mission to investigate and check if those girls' hypothesis was true and eye sex was a thing that happened in real life and not just in movies.

For the first two weeks, it was all he could think about. He didn't tell anyone, of course, because what kind of seventh-grader was as obsessed with such thing as that. It was embarrassing; even for Farkle. So he kept it a secret, and after a couple of months, it stopped being such a present thing in his mind and it drifting to a folder in his brain which contained side information (he didn't forget it, though, because he was Farkle and Farkle never forgot anything.)

It wasn't until a little more than a year afterward when he finally proved his experiment. He hadn't been looking for it at all – more important things were happening at the time, like the fact that they wanted to cut all the art classes (which included ballet, theater, glee club, and such) from their middle school –, it just appeared in front of him. And it wasn't with the people he expected either; it's not like he had pictures specific people or anything but he definitely wasn't expecting it to be his best friends. And even if he had, he would have thought it would have been Lucas and Riley – they were the ones with the unofficial thing going on, after all (even if Farkle thought that was pretty stupid) – not Lucas and Maya.

Farkle couldn't deny those two had always had some kind of chemistry going – perhaps sexual – but, for the sake of his ray of sunshine, he had always tried to convince himself it was just his imagination speaking. But, as time passed, people started to notice it too; Maya and Lucas had won 'Favorite Couple', certain doubts emerged about why Lucas let the blonde make fun of him, the 'Blonde Beauty Incident' (as Farkle liked to call it). It was so obvious, even Riley started to see it.

"I need you to answer me honestly, Farkle" Riley had asked him one day. They were at her house doing their Chemistry project and eating Topanga's cookies. It had been a week since the Yearbook debacle. Farkle nodded, worried; Riley didn't use her serious voice unless something really important was happening. "Is anything going on between Maya and Lucas?"

Farkle forced a small laugh to come out of his mouth and looked at her in a way he hoped seemed startled (he wasn't that good of an actor but he tried as hard as he could). "What?" he asked, his voice higher than it what normally was. He coughed lightly before continuing. "Where did you get this crazy idea, Riley?"

The brunette must have bought his act because she blushed in embarrassment. "I don't know… they have just been spending so much time together and he seems so comfortable around her."

"Of course they're comfortable around each other; they are friends."

"Maybe you're right," she said after a pause before picking a cookie and turning her face back to her book.

Farkle studied her, guilt washing all over him. He was pretty sure nothing was _currently_ going on between the two blondes but that didn't mean anything; Riley's suspects were completely justified. And if he were a better friend, perhaps he would have told her. _This is why the Riley committee exists,_ he tried to convince himself. _To protect her from anything that might hurt her. And this is pretty high on the list._

Though he was trying to protect the brunette really hard, it wasn't an easy task to accomplish. Especially with Lucas and Maya having eye sex in a very indiscrete way.

The first time he saw it – he probably had missed a few ones before but give him a break; History Class deserves to be paid attention to, after all – was the day Mrs. Kossal informed them Art Class was being cut. Farkle wasn't too worried though; he knew Riley would probably have it all solved by Tuesday. They all knew. So imagine their surprise when the brunette informed them she wasn't going to do anything this time. It was such an un-Riley thing to do, Farkle started to see blurry.

And then Lucas started talking loudly about saving Art Class – Farkle couldn't really say he was shouting but his voice was definitely louder than what it usually was – and the genius thought for sure he was going to faint. _Maybe I somehow managed to transport myself to some kind of parallel universe,_ he thought with disbelief as the Texan now proceeded to tell Maya how good of an artist she was. _First Riley and now this?_

"You've never said that to me before," he heard Maya said.

"I've said it," Lucas answered with confidence.

"But not like straight to my face when you were looking at me," she said, gesturing her hands towards the Cowboy. "I can't remember you actually…"

"You're a great artist, Maya."

He was looking at her intensely, his face completely serious. At first, she averted her eyes – Farkle knew Maya had always had some kind of problem with eye contact – but then returned his stare fearlessly. _It seems like she got over her issue,_ Farkle thought with his eyebrows raised; she certainly had never looked at him like that.

He heard Zay say some of his – now usual – silly comments but Farkle didn't turn around; the folder inside his head with the information about what he had heard in the movies so many months ago going back to him. He took mental notes of their proximity, their eyes, the unspoken words that filled the air.

 _So eye sex is a real thing. Hypothesis checked._

* * *

 **What did you think? Did you like it? You would make me so happy by reviewing and favoriting (I don't think that's even a word but whatever). And if you have any requests for me to write, don't hesitate to PM or write it to me in a review. Thank you, I AM FARKLE xx**


End file.
